


Confronting

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Day 5, Drama, F/F, Hurt, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Steven Universe - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Pearl learns about why Amethyst visits the Kindergarten





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my attempt on writing pearlmethyst angst.

“Amethyst, what is this all about? What are you doing in there” Pearl asks as she peered through Amethyst’s exit hole. The purple gem was seen sitting down and enfolding herself, hiding her face so she wouldn’t have to confront the gem in front of her.

“There’s nothing is wrong. Just get out of here!” Amethyst replies loudly. But it wasn’t like she was going leave right away. 

The Kindergarten was as dark and unnerving as ever since the last time the Crystal gems visited the abandoned gem location. But for Amethyst, nothing ever seemed wrong about the place, considering she was the only one that frequently stops by. But Pearl never paid a visit until now. Until she needlessly and frantically followed the purple gem to where she thought she would never come back to.

“You shouldn’t be here, Amethyst! I don’t even know why you are in this horrible place…!” Pearl says. 

Slowly, Amethyst becomes triggered with her presence, especially what she just said about her home. All she wanted was just to be left alone. But apparently that was too much to ask for. As she still faced nothing but the gloom of her exit hole, Pearl suddenly moves an inch closer inside, trying to grasp and haul her out. “Please, let me help with whatever is going on, and let’s leave.”

Amethyst perceives her trying to reach out, and had no choice but to become fierce. She suddenly stands up and brings her whip out of her gem, finally facing the tall gem with an angered expression.  
“I don’t…need…your help!” she says before brusquely attacking her. 

The two gems were suddenly knocked back from an explosion of purple blaze once Amethyst struck out her whip. One was blasted away from the hole, and one was pushed completely inside. Pearl’s appearance was blanketed with scrapes and bruises, struggling to get back up from the blast. Thankfully, her gem was untouched from the attack. 

A mist of faint smoke congested the exit hole. Amethyst slowly and dreadfully walks out of the haze, still armed with her whip on her hand. “Why, Pearl? Why did you follow me here?” she inquires to the gem laid down on injured.

“I assumed…that there was something wrong. I saw you ran to the warp pad anxiously, and I thought I would be able to help…” she replies

The purple gem groans. “This is exactly why I didn’t want you to know where I have been for the past few years.” She articulates. “Because I knew you would freak out like this.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Rose and Garnet knew I’ve been stopping by here since forever. And they let me come here because they knew I like it here. And they knew this was the only place where I could feel better. But you…you just wanted me out of here!” 

Pearl manages to get up on her knee while also being dumbfounded by what Amethyst explained. The others knew about her visits to the Kindergarten? And she has been visiting for a long time now? But she was right. She would, and did freak out about the fact that she was in the Kindergarten. But the things she said could have been easily clarified. 

“Amethyst, look, I’m sorry for troubling you since I got here…” Pearl says candidly. “But I need to know why in a place like this…?”” 

The purple gem felt more deceived. She redraws her whip back into her gem and moves slightly closer to the fragile pearl. She looked up on Amethyst, noticing the more severe damages she received. She saw her hand forming into a fist and her hair covering half her face, positive that she was going to get beaten again. But what she saw instead was a teardrop running down her face. 

“You don’t know what it’s like to feel regret, Pearl…” she says rather weary. “YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO FEEL ALONE, BECAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS WITH ROSE!!” 

Pearl’s eyes widen as her emotions disintegrate. She didn’t think it would have escalated into this. But it hurt as much as getting lashed in the face. 

“This place was where I was made, unlike you and everyone else. So it’s literally the only thing I’ve ever known. And every time I feel regretful for being alive, I come back here to rethink everything. I can’t even talk to you without annoying you! So I feel like I have to stay away from you have nobody to talk to. You don’t understand what I have to deal with every time I plan on visiting this place. But apparently, you just had to figure out why, and mess me up all over again!” 

Pearl listened to every single word of what she just discoursed. And every sentence crushed her like she was going to get shattered. A cluster of teardrops poured out of Amethyst’s eyes, overwhelmed and bothered after she released every piece of her mind out to Pearl. None of them wanted any of that to happen. One gem wanted to be left alone, and the other wanted to discover why. Two things that do not agree with each other.

They both gaze at each other with eyes waterlogged and wounds aching. Pearl finally regained her strength to stand on her feet and gait nearer to Amethyst, hearing the purple gem’s silent whimpering. She wipes her numerous damp tears away and brushes the ashes on her hair, only to shut her eyes close and release teardrops of her own. 

“I’m so sorry.” She says marginally sobbing after she embraces Amethyst. “I didn’t know…”

“It’s alright, Pearl…I just hope this never happens again…”


End file.
